Sleep Paralysis
by Grimmhoe
Summary: Hiro goes into sleep paralysis. HIDASHI. No sex, but rated M for a very R-rated reason.


A/N: First fic on here. Hah. Hidashi. Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm going to hell. Please don't read if you're not into incest-y stuff. Or masturbation. Or dirty thoughts. This was rated M for a reason. Wrote this at 2 AM after waking up from Sleep Paralysis. Ha. Ha.

* * *

><p>Hiro was in a state of sleep paralysis.<p>

He knew he was awake; he could hear his surroundings, could feel himself breathing deeply, heavy with sleep-except, he wasn't. He could feel his heart beat twice as fast as usual, and this was when, in his mind, he began to panic. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout; he wanted to move his body, to open his eyes, to _wake up_.

But he couldn't.

From the silent, calm, chilly breeze that swept through the room and caressed his body through the blankets, he could tell it was maybe around 2 to 3 am in the morning. Hiro wanted to shiver, and felt goosebumps erecting on his arms from the chill, and even though he tried to _move_ his body, to hug the blanket closer to his tiny little body, he couldn't, because he was _fucking paralyzed!_

He felt frustrated; exasperated, even. He tried to will himself to wake up, to open his eyes, move his head; _something, dammit!_ Hell, Hiro fought to control his own breathing, but to no avail, it was as deep, as slow and as steady as it had been when he drifted off to sleep.

Hiro wanted to cry, he felt useless, vulnerable, _immovable_; he was fucking _terrified_.

He knew about sleep paralysis, heard about how scary it was, how after people woke up from it, would leave them shaken and afraid to go back to sleep; he had dismissed these as overreactions, but right now, at this moment, as he experienced sleep paralysis first hand for the first time in his life, Hiro felt like he was going through a real nightmare, except, he couldn't escape, or wake up from it no matter how hard he tried.

The boy knew he was a heavy sleeper; heck, Tadashi usually had to wake him up by slapping his face a few times or pressing the alarm clock close to his ear. He was very difficult to wake up, and more often than not, he didn't like being woken up either, preferring to retreat back to his lovely bed and snuggling up to his cozy blanket, and with these few conditions, he would be back in dreamland in no more than a few seconds; but at this moment, he felt anything _but_ sleepy.

He wanted to cry out, to call Tadashi, whom he knew was just sleeping through the bamboo divider that separated them; not even ten feet away from him! _Save me, Tadashi!_

In his awake state of mind, Hiro began to cry, because no matter how hard he tried to send telepathic messages to his brother to wake him up, it was no use.. He was only human, after all..

Or was he?

He wanted to jolt when he heard rustling coming from Tadashi's side of the room. He heard the divider slid open, and footsteps-whom he recognized to be Tadashi's-coming closer.

His heart leaped in his throat, glad to know that, his telepathic signals of distress had not been for naught; Tadashi, his hero, was going to wake him up!

He prepared himself for his older brother's low, husky, sleep-laced voice to wake him up, but only... _Nothing_.

Confused, Hiro strained his ears. He knew his brother was _there_, just beside his bed; he could _feel _him, his warmth.

A soft, breathy sigh, and some rustling, before he heard the long intake of breath, and faint panting. There was a groan, a pause, then,

"Oh god_. Hiro."_

Tadashi's voice was rough, husky, and silent, but there was a sense of urgency in his tone, which baffled Hiro.

He wanted to draw his eyebrows, to an expression of confusion, but even his face muscles refused to comply with his brain. Hiro was as awake as the fucking sun, but his body was totally dead to the world.

Totally dead to the world.

But mind as awake as the fucking sun.

At Tadashi's long, drawled out moan, and the sudden _squish, squish, squish, _Hiro felt his heart rate speed up, doubling-no, tripling the rate of his normal heart beat, because in his very-much awake, confused and hazed state of mind, he was registering the fact that _Tadashi's jacking off in front of me_.

At this moment, Hiro was torn and ultimately confused, between wanting to wake up from this terrifying state of paralysis, or staying paralyzed, because, really..

_Oh, my, god._

Tadashi's eyes raked up the sight of his baby brother: head tossed to the side, legs spread out, hands on each side of his head, that overly large tee that Tadashi knew was his riding up to expose Hiro's soft, pale white belly, wild black hair spread out across the pillow-he was so darned beautiful.

His fist gripped his painfully hard erection firmly, and he bit back a hiss as it oozed pre-cum, and he flicked his wrist, continuing to torture himself with the sight of his baby brother, sleeping.

Hiro's mouth was slightly agape, as it always was when he slept, showing that small tooth gap between his teeth. Personally, Tadashi found it extremely cute. His pink lips moved a tiny bit every single time he breathed in deeply, and Tadashi's hand movements grew faster, more firm. His breathing grew erratic, heavier.

He wanted those lips on his cock, to take his hung length into his mouth, to suck, lick and worship the hell out of his dick.

Tadashi wanted Hiro, with his huge, big brown eyes, dilated to such an extent that it looked almost entirely black, staring right back at him as he kissed his cock, savoring the taste of _Tadashi_ on his pink tongue, as he licked away all the pre-cum that gathered at the tip, and coat his whole length with his saliva, before diving down and swallowing his cock right down to the hilt.

The older Hamada knew that Hiro would never be able to swallow him whole, as with all other previous experiences. Tadashi Hamada was _hung_, and almost impossible to swallow, but he'd like to imagine that Hiro-oh, his baby, Hiro, with that sassy mouth of his and _sharp_ tongue, to slowly, slowly drink down his huge dick, and Tadashi would grip his hair tightly, digging his fingers into his scalp, and hold him down there until he gagged, and _then_, _only then_, would Tadashi release his grip.

His pace grew faster, and he was well aware of the loud, squishing sounds his hand made on his cock as he jacked off. The moisture that caused those _filthy_ sounds were from the pre-cum that oozed the head of his penis-no doubt from his little fantasy and the sight of the _real thing _before him.

He loved his brother, but _more_ than how much a brother should love his own sibling.

It was fucked up, he knew, but in all seriousness, he _loved_ him. He showed it through the lingering touches, his overly affectionate caresses; he was pretty certain if anybody stayed and paid attention to detail long enough to suspect something was wrong with him whenever Hiro was _too close_, they'd notice when his eyes would go dark; his pupils would dilate so much it would turn his eyes black. They'd notice that his gaze would follow _only_ Hiro, that his smile would widen every time Hiro included him in a conversation, or when they'd joke, or converse with each other- whenever they'd slip into a world of their own.

Yes, he loved Hiro. Not just in a brotherly way; he loved him with his heart and soul, and it would break his heart if Hiro or anyone else for that matter were to find out about this fatal attraction to the younger Hamada.

And Tadashi.. _Sometimes,_ had urges; the only way he could satisfy himself(but barely) was through this: jacking off in front of his brother at night, where he knew his brother wouldn't wake up even if the house was on fire-which, Tadashi would make sure would never happen, and even if it did, he'd carry his little brother's delectable ass out himself. He knew it was _wrong_, _taboo, _even. But, he couldn't stop these feelings, nor did he want them to stop. In some fucked up way, he wanted to be.. _Imperfect_.

It was sweet, sweet torture.

Tadashi.. Had always been trying hard to live up to the expectations of what people perceived to be _perfection_. Although, yes, he had many flaws, people tended to oversee them in favor of his more.. _Physical_ _attributes_.

He was kind, he was smart, intellectual, caring, the _perfect older brother_; they had _no clue _that Tadashi himself was a kinky fucker. Jacking off to his sleeping brother.

"Ngah, _Hirooo_," he groaned, and Hiro couldn't help the sudden twitch to his dick.

Yes, he was still paralyzed, but apparently his lower half was not. Fucking traitors.

He still wanted to wake up, but he was also conflicted; should he just stay still? This was embarrassing enough as it is, _Tadashi doesn't need to know that his little brother had been listening to him jacking off all this time_.

Hiro wanted to moan, as his cock once again twitched into semi-hardness, hearing his brother growl his name-wantonly. _Oh god this is so embarrassing_.

As he lay there, a bajillion thoughts running over his head, listening to his brother- _those filthy sounds_, trying his best to will his hard-on away, he felt his fingers begin to twitch.

_My hand is awake!_ Hiro screamed in victory, as he managed to slowly, _slowly_, move his fingers, and curled his hand into a fist. Forgetting the presence of his brother for the revelation thathis body was _waking up_, the younger Hamada began to will his small body to move, to tilt his head, to _gain control_, and..

_There_. He managed to grasp onto that tiny thread of control, and that split second alone gave him enough dominance over his body to jolt himself awake.

To a state of consciousness.

His body arched up from the bed, his eyes flew wide open, and he let out a terrified gasp. He sat upright and jerked to the side, falling onto the floor.

He heard a curse, and he realized he had fallen in front of Tadashi. Quickly uprighting himself, he looked up.

"Tada-"

Spurt after spurt of hot white semen landed on his face, flying onto his hair and splattering across his mouth and cheek. He heard his brother yell quietly, _breathless, "F-fuck! Hiro! I'm s-so- Ah!_"

Hiro, whose mouth was still open as he was cut off _rudely_, dripped cum, and he realized that his brother's _jizz_ had gotten into his mouth. He _swallowed, _and looked up.

"-shi."

Tadashi, still panting and still in a haze of euphoria, looked down at him. Even in the dark, Hiro could tell his face was as red as a tomato (they had fair skin, after all). Tadashi began to sputter, incredulous and almost hysterically that Hiro wanted to laugh.

"Oh. Oh, _god._ Hiro-Ah f-f-f-f-fuck. H-Hiro. N-No, I didn't! It's not what you think! Well, it was-No, it wasn't! Ah shit, fuck! I didn't! Really! Uh, fuck, I came on your face. What. WHA-!? I CAME ON-"

He didn't manage to finish off his sentence as he slapped his hand over his mouth, before he bent down, ears, face and neck red with humiliation and embarrassment as he tried to wipe down the semen dripping off Hiro's face.

The younger Hamada, in a state of shock, just watched as his older brother fruitlessly tried to clean his face up, only smearing more cum over his face in the process.

_I just.. I just got a facial._

At the humorless pun, Hiro managed to jolt himself awake _again_, averting his eyes away from Tadashi's before he shakily tried to get up, hearing his brother try to explain himself once again.

"Hiro, Hiro. I- Are you okay!? I swear, it's not what you think. I wasn't-Ugh, _Hiro_. Let me clean you up," he offered, frustration and humiliation still present in his tone. He offered his hand for Hiro to grasp.

When he saw that his brother didn't make any move to take it, and just.. Stared at it, face twisted and morphed into something akin to shock, he looked down on his hand. It was still coated in jizz.

He groaned internally, and quickly wiped his hand on his shirt, before offering the other, _less dirty_ hand to Hiro.

Feeling dazed, the younger of the two slowly grasped the hand, as Tadashi pulled him up to his feet shakily. He was shivering, goosebumps erupting on his skin, and suddenly, he felt.. _Constricted._

The hormone-driven, adolescent 14-year old teen that was Hiro, looked down and realized for the first time since his _awakening_ that he was as hard as a rock. From Tadashi's masturbating noises, no less.

So with lack of better judgement, Hiro threw all caution and logic to the wind, let his horny, aroused body take control, and grasped Tadashi's hand, before gently placing it on his rock hard dick.

The simple touch made him shiver, but he stared at Tadashi intently, watching his brother's reactions.

The older Hamada, at the sight and feel of his brother, _wet_ and certainly _aroused as fuck_, face smeared with _cum_, felt the tell-tale sign of his dick springing back to life, pulsing and ready to be pumped.

His eyes widened, and his mouth shaped to an 'O'.

Hiro's pink, soft lips drew in heavy breaths, misting the air with hard huffs. Hiro whined, and arched onto his brother's touch.

"Onii-chan, I'm _hard_."

Tadashi was about ready to burst.


End file.
